Watching Their Movies (ROTBFTD6) Httyd
by Violet-amethyst15
Summary: Three girls kidnap-I mean invite their favorite characters to watch their movies. There are tears, humor and romance. JELSA KRISTANNA MERICCUP EUGUNZUL We are putting this here because we are too lazy to write this in every chapter. DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything.
1. Intro

Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction and story so easy on the hating. The first movie we will see is How to train your dragon part 1 and 2. Then Brave, Tangled, Frozen and finally Rise of the Guardians. I'm thinking about making each movie into their own book but continuous. What do y'all think?

Mericcup

Eugunzul

Jelsa

Kristanna

 **Movie**

 **Characters speaking [in movie]**

Reactions

 _Thoughts_

Disclaimer: i do not own Dreamworks or Disney, but i wish i did. Especially Jelsa

The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

Gobber cheered. "You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

Stoick laughed proudly. "Ha, ha! That's my boy!"

Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators as they decended from the stands and into the arena.

Hiccup masks his panic. "Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly there was a bright flash and the whole village disappeared along with the dragons. Including a certain special someone.

Merida takes another arrow and prepares to shoot the third target.

She wasn't about to be married especially to someone who couldn't even shoot an arrow properly.

Elinor scowled as she watched Merida about to release the last and final arrow to win her own hand in marriage.

"Merida, I forbid it!," she said raising her voice.

At that moment Merida shot the arrow and it hits the center of the target, splitting young Dingwall's arrow in half. Merida smiled in triumph before turning to her mother.

As she came face to face with her there was a bright flash and everyone disappeared, including an old witch and a certain bear.

Flynn looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What?" he asked just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

Rapunzul gasped as her eyes widened in realization. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

The water rose until their heads had to tilt back to be able to breath in oxygen.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..." Rapunzul closed her eyes as the water rose completely.

Underwater Flynn watched as Rapunzul's hair started to glow from the roots to the ends.

"Whoa!," he gasped forgetting that they didn't have much air.

As Rapunzul's hair grew brighter there was another bright flash and they were gone. Along with them the King, Queen, the guards, Maximus, Gothel, the ruffians and the kingdom.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa finished singing and them closed the doors as she turned back around to go back into the ice palace.

Elsa sighed in relief. She was finally free from eveyone and everything.

No more responsibilities, no more trying to conceal her powers and definitly no more comming up with excuses as to why she couldn't do something in case she accidently hurt someone.

Like Anna, she thought sadly. No. She wouldn't think like that. Anna and everyone else were safe from her and she was finally happy. The best thing to do would be to leave the past in the past. And maybe one day she could go back. With a nod to herself she took a step forward only to disappear into a flash of white. With her Anna, Kristoff, the kingdom, Hans and a certain snowman.

Bunny got into a defense position as the dog growled at him.

"Alright, nobody panic," he said.

Jack smirked clearly enjoying the position Bunny was in. "But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" he asked wanting to rile him up.

Bunny smirked as he started stretching, "I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me."

While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolls his eyes and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table.

Bunny continues listing his abilities and skills, "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of..."

Jack couldn't resist as he reaches over stealthily and sets off the alarm clock with his staff.

But the alarm didn't go off as expected, instead there was a flah of white and the guardians disappeared as did the kids and a man waiting in the shadows for his next move.

Suddenly there was a flash and a girl bout 5'2 appered in a big room filled with seats and a the front the biggest screen ever, reaching from one end to the other. She wearing an aqua skirt that reached up to the knees and a yellow t-shirt that said 'What i wish my parents wouls say' followed by examples. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she was wearing dark blue sandals.

'' Sha sha sha booya my name is Hello, i got three wishes *yea* you see me shake it *yea* and i'm delicious.''

Hello stopped when she noticed the theater room was empty save for two other girls. One of the girls rolled her eyes while the other one burst our laughing.

The first one stepped forward. "You should probably save your intoduction for when the characters are actually in the room."

She snapped her fingers and all the characters appeared in there respective piles, all still unconcious. In the center of the theater eight people lay next to each other on the floor. And all the villains appeared chained to the wall.

Groans and moans could be heard all over the room as the people woke up.

''Ok, um..that was awkward'' Hello said.

"What was awkward?" The girls turned to look at Hiccup as he stood up. Next to him Rapunzul and Flynn sat up as Jack startled awake effectively waking Elsa. Elsa turned confused wondering where she was.

"Anna?," she called out worriedly. Maybe Anna was here too.

"I'm here." Elsa turned around and watched as Anna stretched and hit a blond guy in the face, who was barely waking up.

"Are we watching Bambi?" Hello asked.

A pale hand appeared in front of Elsa. She followed the hand to see a guy in a blue hoodie and brown pants with white hair smiling at her. Gingerly she took it and he easily lifted her up.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled. Now that she had more control over her powers maybe she could finally be herself.

"Ugh. 'er are we?" Everyone turned to see a red headed girl in a bluish greenish dress stand up.

Apparently that was all it took for chaos to break out. The Vikings awakened and started yelling about where they were. The Corona kingdom guards saw Flynn Rider and decided to attack so he took off running leaving a very confused Rapunzul behind. The guardians saw Jack and went over to question him about where they were, because they thought he did it. The Duke of Wesolton saw Elsa and ordered his guards to attack. Elsa panicked and took off running, not wanting to harm anybody else. Anna saw Hans and rushed over to him. Kristoff went off looking for Sven and Hiccup wondered over to where the dragons were hidden in the shadows looking for Toothless. Of course, his father saw him and took him by the cuff dragging him to the other vikings. Merida was soon found by her mum and was lectured about how improper she had been while Merida gazed off into the distance.

"This is not how I imagined this to be," The first girl said sighning. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the three girls who had brought them there.

"Thank You. Now, I'm Crazychik 1 but you can call me Violet or Vi." Violet was wearing a black skirt with a dressy blue shirt and black open toe heels, and her hair was tied up into a neat bun.

"I'm Hello and I'm Vi's sister, also known as Crazychik 3." Then, "Thank God they didn't see the first into."

"And y'all can call me Hope or Crazychik 2." Hope was wearing a brown skirt with a black shirt and light blue sandals, her hair was tied up into a simple ponytail.

Vi stepped up before the questions could start," And before you ask, yes we brought you here to watch my favorite movies and because i really wanted to meet y'all. Any questions?"

Hiccup stepped forward, "Ugh, what's a movie?"

Angie face palmed. "A movie is basically moving pictures with sounds, any other quesions?"

Everyone just looked at each other before slowly shaking their head.

Violet stepped forward. "Ok, so these are the seating arrangements. The Vikings on the far left, the Dunbroch Kingdom and Clans to their right. The Corona Kingdom in the center and to their right the Arendell Kingdom and after them to the far right the cast for Rise of the Guardians. But Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzul, Flynn, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Jack you go sit in the seats up front."

Nobody moved. "NOW!" That sent everyone rushing to the seats. The eight sat in the order that was mentioned earlier. Anna beamed at Elsa while Elsa sat stiffly wondering why she was seated next to the boy with silvery white hair. The boy in question smirked at her making a blush cover Elsa's ckeeks. Kristoff was still looking around for sven when he suddenly appeared between him and Flynn. Flynn sank lower into his seat while Rapunzul animatedly talked about the lights with Pascal on her shoulder. On her other side Merida was staring at the gangly boy seated next to her. I wouldn't mind him running for my hand, she thought. Almost immediatly she wildly shook her head. What had gotten into her? Hiccup watched the beauty next to him shake her head, her red curls framing her face beautifully. A blush covered Hiccup's cheeks at that thought. But where is Toothless?

Once everyone was seated where they were supposed to, the three crazies were seated in the very back where they could see everyone and everything going on, Hope stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm in charge of bringing special guests so no attacking or anything. And FYI i took everyone's weapons." With that she snapped her fingers and the dragons appeared to the left of the Vikings.

There was stunned silence from everyone before Stoick rushed forward with a battle yell. Soon afterwards all the vikings were standing up too. The three watched as this all unfolded knowing that the dragons couldn't be harmed. Sure enough as the vikings got nerear to the dragons they were all thrown back by an invisible force.

Nobody spoke as the Vikings slowly walked back to their seats. Hello and Hope snickered.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Oh and we won't be interfering unless absolutely necesary." With a snap of her fingers the lights went out and Violet sat back in her chair comfortably as the screen started up.


	2. Chapter 1

**FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 _ **[We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. ]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): This is Berk.**

Everyone jumped at hearing Hiccup's voice on the screen.

"Wha-"

Jack shook his head. "Don't question it, Dude."

Hiccup nodded as he sat back down.

 **It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Freezing to death?" Elsa asked horiffied. Anna looked at her sideways.

Jack chuckled as the Vikings were his favorite to mess with as they were the closest to getting his name right. Jokui.

Hiccup nodded along with some other vikings while others like Stoick grumbled and the rest like Gobber chuckled.

 _ **[The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts. ]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

Rapunzul frowned. "Every single one?"

Hiccup nodded, "yup."

"But why?" Flynn asked leaning forward to look at Hiccup, the other in the front row did the same.

"Oh, you'll see," was all he said mysteriously.

 _ **[The camera drifts closer, circling.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"WHAT DO WE HAVE?" Tuffnut yelled.

Astrid rolled her eyes as Ruffnut punched her brother in the face.

Flynn winced as he gently touched his nose as if to protect it. _Ouch_.

 _ **[Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. ]**_

Rapunzul jumped frightened. Anna leaned forward while Elsa leaned back. The guys being guys rolled their eyes.

 **CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.]**_

 **HICCUP: ...dragons.**

"Awesome." Jack jumped up.

Kristoff nodded and Flynn whooed. Hiccup smiled at their enthusiasm.

The girls sat back. "Boys."

The vikings seemed confused. Hiccup made it seem as if they were just pesky flies they coukdn't get rid of.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _ **[He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"Why wouln't we leave?" one of the vikings asked.

"Yeah 'cause we're brave," Snoutlout shouted.

That seemed to please the vikings as they nodded. Hiccup sniggered knowing that wasn't the reason.

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh."

The eight laughed at the vikings faces.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gobber asked Hiccup. He shrugged.

 _ **[Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D):**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

"That's your name?" Merida asked curiously.

Hiccup nodded. "My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Not the worst?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded again. "Snoulout, Fishlegs, Spitelout, Ack... Should I go on?"

Jack shook his head.

Said vikings frowned. _What was wrong with their names?_

 **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"What?" Stoick asked. Hiccup didn't like his name?

"What Viking demeanor?" Gobber asked, slightly insulted.

"Yeah," the twins crossed their arms waiting for an answer.

Luckily for Hiccup the movie started again.

 _ **[Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.]**_

 **VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane):**

 **Mornin'!**

The movie was paused as everyone in the theater turned to look at said viking.

"Ay, sorry 'bout that Hiccup." The viking blushed.

Hiccup nodded accepting his apology.

 _ **[Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.):**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP: ... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

 **HICCUP: ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

 **HICCUP: Ack.**

 _ **[He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.]**_

"Nice neighbors," Flynn snorted. The vikings mentioned blushed.

"Just Ack?" Anna asked.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yep, just Ack.**

"Oh."

 _ **[Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all.**_

 _ **He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.]**_

 **STOICK: Hiccup!?**

"That's my name!" Hiccup exclaimed. The eight laughed.

The vikings wondered why Hiccup was surprised his father atually called him by his name.

 **(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 _ **[The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 _ **[Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Yes I do.**

The dragons snorted disgusted.

"Poor dragon," Merida sighed. The rest nodded. Hiccup stared at her in surprise before turning back to the movie thinking.

Meanwhile Stoick beamed at Hiccup. A few close vikings patted him on the back. If only their children thought of them like that.

 _ **[An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder. ]**_

 **STOICK (barking; to his men): What have we got?**

"DRAGONS!"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brothers tactics.

 **VIKING #1: Gronkles.**

Gronkles looked up.

 **Nadders.**

The Nadders sat up.

 **Zipplebacks.**

They head butted heads.

 **Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

The dragons puffed out their chest.

 **STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1: None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED): Good.**

Toothless smiled. The big viking looked relieved. Well, their relieve was going to be short lived, Toothless thought remembering that night. He looked at Hiccup longingly from where he sat.

"Don't worry when we give you the signal you can go to him, okay."

Tootheless looked around wondering who had spoken. His eyes settled on the girl they called Hope, the one who had brought them here. He nodded.

 **VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

 _ **[Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney. ]**_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage. ]**_

 **GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 _ **[Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.]**_

"You should learn to clean up after yourself," Hiccup called to Gobber.

"That's why i have you there."

Everyone watched the exchange with amused faces.

 **HICCUP:Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 _ **[Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose. ]**_

Once again everyone burst out laughing.

 **GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 _ **[Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**_

"Who you calling toothpick?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Who you calling meathead?" Gobber retorted.

"Well played."

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

 **STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 _ **[Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING: FIRE!**

 **[In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.]**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

"Looks like someone's got a crush." The guys teased Hiccup. Hiccup watched Merida's reaction as the guys said this.

Merida looked away and sank lower into her seat. Hiccup seemed happy. Anna noticed this but kept quiet. Unbestknow to all three girls in the back were secretly fangirling.

 _ **[A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.]**_

"There's us. There's us." The twins chanted.

Astrid looked uninterested while fishlegs just stared at himself at lost for words.

Not everyone seemed to have that problem. Snoutlout stood up," Snoutlout, Snoutlout, oi, oi, oi."

The vikings cheered for the future generation of dragon killers.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Their job is so much cooler.**

"How is it cooler? They just put out fires while you help make weapons, which they need." Kristoff pointed out.

"You mean useless over there does more than we do?" Snoutlout snorted.

The seven frowned. "E's not useless," Merida growled.

Hiccup blushed at the undirected praise.

 _ **[Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.]**_

"Did you have to do that?" Hiccup asked him irritated.

Gobber rolled his eyes.

Jack grumbled something under his breath. Elsa who was sitting next to him heard him and giggled.

Jack blushed.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

The Vikings winced remembering some of the 'marks'.

Jack leaned forward," What kind of marks?"

Hiccup shook his head sadly.

 **HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

The vikings snorted.

 **GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer.**

"Yes i can." We all know who said that.

 **You can't swing an axe...**

"I work in a forge, of course i can." The vikings seemed surprised.

 _ **[Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these.**

Hiccup pursed his lips. The seven saw this but decided to stay quiet. They already knew that the movie was going to show them.

 _ **[A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash].**_

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

 _ **[He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

 _ **[Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.]**_

 **VIKING: Arggh!**

"Sorry."

 **GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 _ **[Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

Rapunzul and Anna frowned. "But you just gestured to all of him."

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

The girls blinked.

 **GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh...**

"Y'er 'ot 'ery tretnin'." Merida said.

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**

Flynn sighed.

 **(BEAT) There will be consequences!**

 _ **[Gobber tosses him a sword.]**_

 **GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 _ **[Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...]**_

"You can lift a sword?" Astrid asked. The vikings grumbled in agreement while The seven glared at them.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)] One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

"Not anymore," Hiccup whispered, but the seven heard and exchanged glances.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders squaked offended. They were better than that.

 _ **[The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. ]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

They looked around importantly. To a human that was the equivilant to a mate, right?

 _ **[A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

They grinned. Two of everything was good.

 _ **[A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.]**_

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

 _ **[Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

They stood up proudly. That meant they were the best.

The vikings grunted. Hiccup made it seem as if they did it accidently.

 _ **[It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.]**_

 **STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 _ **[Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.]**_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

 _ **[Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.]**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.]**_

 **STOICK: JUMP!**

 _ **[KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 _ **[The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): ...never misses.**

Toothless still hidden grinned, pleased that his ridder thought highly of him.

 **(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"No, I'm not," Hiccup said softly.

"But you just said..." Hiccup shook his head and Anna stopped.

 **IN THE STALL**

 _ **[Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.]**_

 **GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE?" Stoick roared. Gobber just shrugged.

 _ **[Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"No, i don't. Why don't you explain it to me."

"Sit. Stay. Roll over." Jack and the guys laughed. Elsa looked over at the sliver haired guy and felt shivers go down her spine. What was wrong with her?

 _ **[Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.]**_

"That's 'ot good." Merida shook her head.

North laughed, "Just like Jack." The rest of the guardians nodded.

 **So, I know I'm late and that's my fault. I haven't had wifi so that's on me. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this.**

 **Oh, and the order of the movies changed because they are too much alike to be put together and i need to mix it up. At least that's what my cousin said, but whatever.**

 **As you can see my main focus here is Jelsa and Mericcup. I'm trying to wait for everyone's movie to get their relationship along. But since Jelsa's my OTP i can't help it.**

 **Eugunzel and Kristanna will come later, i promise.**

 _ **~Three Crazychiks**_

So, funny thing. I thought I posted this yesterday, but when I checked today I saw that it hadn't so yeah. Anyways hope you enjoy.

COMMENT

FOLLOW

VOTE

Less talking. More talking. You decide.


	3. Chapter 2

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **[WHAM!]**

 _ **[Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.]**_

"Hiccup." Stoick sighs.

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

"Where do you think?"

 **VIKING #7: Come back here!**

"No can do."

 **HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

I don't think so."

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 _ **[The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.]**_

 **STOICK :Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"THEY ARE NOT DEVILS!" Hiccup shouts jumping up. The vikings stare at him confused. He was defending them?

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 _ **[Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.]**_

Everyone stopped breathing. Was he doing what they thought he was doing?

 _ **[He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.]**_

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **[KABLAM!]**

 _ **[The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.]**_

There was silence. Hiccup the Useless had just hit a dragon. And a Night Fury at that.

Then there was a defening roar as the vikings rejoiced that the beast was down. "Hiccup, Hiccup," they chanted. The viking in question slumped down in his seat trying to keep the tears at bay.

As the vikings neared Hiccup they were met with arrows and an angry red headed princess. "Ye take one 'ore step an' it will 'e the last one." Hiccup looked up to see Merida standing over him and shot her a grateful smile. She nodded back at him as the vikings sat back down.

They had finally gotten rid of that beast.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 _ **[Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

"HICCUP!" the whole theater screamed at the edge of their seats. It seemed as the vikings had forgotten that this was in the past. Besides him Merida was tensed. She relaxed when Hiccup put an arm on her hand reassuring her that he was okay.

 _ **[ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off. ]**_

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS): DO NOT let them escape!**

 _ **[IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available.]**_

 _ **[The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.]**_

"Is it just me or do dragons have human like emotions?" Nobody answered Elsa.

 _ **[It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.]**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You're all out.**

 _ **[He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away.]**_

Hiccup winces with each blow.

 _ **[It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.]**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

 _ **[The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.]**_

"That's a lot of destruction," Flynn breathed.

The twins cheered.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

"THAT'S YOUR DAD!" Everyone exept the vikings- who already knew- shouted.

Hiccup shrugged. He returned back to the movie.

Merida gaped at him.'It seemed as if Hiccup was useed to getting that kind of reaction, she thought sadly.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.]**_

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

"And that is a great way to start a conversation after you have destroyed the whole village," Jack said sarcastically. Elsa giggled.

 _ **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad.**

"So ye supposedly hit one before?" Merida asked.

Hiccup blushed and looked down.

 **I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK: -STOP! Just...stop.**

Stoick felt guilty. His son hits a Night Fury and this is how he treats him. Of course, back then he didn't exacly know that.

 _ **[He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.]**_

The same happens in the theater.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

Jack burst out laughing. "You guys were my favorite to mess with, especially since you almost got my name right."

Hiccup turned to look at him confused, "What?"

Jack smirked and lifted his hand creating a snowflake. The theater gaped at him, especially Elsa.

"Jouki." Hiccup mock glared at him.

 _ **[Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.]**_

 **HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

In the theater everyone turned to look at said vikings. The vikings shifted in their seats.

"Exacly," Hiccup nodded agreeing with his onscreen self.

 **[A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.]**

 **STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

"Yes it is."

 **(EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

"Because I'm not like you and I never will be." Stoick looked down in shame at Hiccup's words.

 **HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"NO, I'M NOT."

 **STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"For once we agree." Merida leaned closer to him. Hiccup looked at her but she was looking forward. He shrugged and looked forward too.

Anna nudged Elsa and gestured to Hiccup and Merida while wiggling her eyebrows. They giggled. Jack turned to the source of the beautiful sound and watched as Elsa continued giggling with Anna. They stopped and blushed as people turned to look at them.

Anna smiled to herself pleased that her sister had not blocked her out.

 _ **[Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.]**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

"I can get there perfectly fine. I don't need to be babysat. And it's not my mess it's the dragons."

 _ **[Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.]**_

 **TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 _ **[Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

"Sorry, lad," Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded back accepting his apologie.

 **HICCUP: He never listens.**

"Neither do you." The vikings nodded agreeing with Gobber.

Hiccup frowned and faced forward.

 **GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"WHAT?!" Stoick and Hiccup yelled.

Their eyes met before they both looked away.

 **HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

"And that just proves my point."

 **(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Nobody dared speak.

 **GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

 **(Beat.)**

"Thank you, Gobber, for that amazing speech."

Gobber missed the sarcasm and nodded back at Hiccup.

 **HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**

 _ **[They reach the doorway.]**_

 **GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 _ **[Hiccup SIGHS heavily.]**_

 **HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

 _ **[Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.]**_

 **"CAN YOU NOT STAY PUT?!" Stoick roared. "I don't need you creating any more messes."**

A boomerang flew by him.

Shocked everyone turned to look at bunny.

"Can you not see that he's a kid? He neeeds someone there for him not someone to yell at him," he snarled.

Stoick stayed quiet knowing he was right.

Jack raised an eyebrow at bunny. Bunny glared at him before his words hit him. Guilt settled in his stomach and he shared a look with the other guardians.

Jack was just a kid too and all they did was ignore him and get after him.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 _ **[A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.]**_

 **STOICK : Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

"Not exacly," Elsa said. "The dragons are already attacking your home and destroying it. Yet, you manage to rebuild it which in turn the dragons destroy again and you only get madder and thirstier for revenge."

Anna nodded. "If my home was attacked i would attack back and destroy theirs too before finding a new home. Or make their home my home."

Everyone stared at the sisters surprised. How did they-

The vikings frowned not having thought of that.

 _ **[He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.]**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY): One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

"Because of those beasts," A viking yelled.

Hiccup frowned but stayed quiet.

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT): We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 _ **[Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.]**_

 **VIKING (FEEBLE): Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE): I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the mighty vikings."

 **STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 _ **[Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.]**_

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY): That's more like it.**

Merida stared at him frowning. What kind of father used his son like that?

"Wimps," Anna glowered.

 _ **[The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.]**_

 **GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

"Why-?"

"NO!"

Startled everyone turned to look at Hiccup.

"You do not want to hear that story." With that he turned to look to the front again.

Slowly so did everyone else.

 **STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"I an perfectly fine covering the forge by myself."

Gobber glared at Hiccup," All i have you do is clean around and fix a few minor things."

Hiccup smiled sheepishly remembering that nobody knew that he secretly worked and created a few things.

Stoick and Gobber stared at him suspiciously.

 _ **[Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.]**_

 **STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER: So am I.**

 _ **[Stoick turns to him, glaring.]**_

 **STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Oh ye of 'little faith," Fergus grumbled. Merida turned to her father, who as the king was seated in the row behind them. Her father winked at her and Merida grinned.

At least her father knew not to underestimate her.

 **GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER: No, you don't.**

 **STOICK: No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER: No you don't!**

 **STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Neither do you."

Stoick looked down ashamed.

 **(MORE) STOICK (CONT'D): Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls do exist. They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that."

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE): Trolls exist! They steal your socks.**

 **(DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

The theater looked at Hiccup then at Gobber then back again.

 **STOICK: When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING): Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Anna looked at the blond man besides her. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

Anna blushed and turned to the front. Besides her Elsa giggled and nudged her.

Anna frowned. She felt as if she was missing something important. She shrugged her shoulders. Whatever it was it could wait.

 **GOBBER: You got a headache.**

 **STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

 **(BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"No i'm not," Hiccup called loudly.

 **GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

 _ **[ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.]**_

As everyone waited for the next scene Vi nodded at Hope, who grinned evilly and snapped her fingers.

So... I finally finished this chapter. You know what to do.

What is Hope up to? And the more important question of all. When will Jelsa finally get together?

 _ **VOTE**_

 _ **COMMENT**_

 _ **FOLLOW**_


	4. Chapter 3

**EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 _ **[A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.]**_

"That's a really good drawing," Rapunzel says.

Everyone turned to her alarmed. Most had forgotten she was there since she had been quiet for some time.

She shyly waved and Flynn patted her hand simpathetically.

 **HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's poor luck. Exept for...

Stoick stood up fuming. "You went in search of that blasted-"

"Language," Tooth reprimanded.

"-dragon? All by yourself?"

Hiccup grumbled but didn't say anything. If this was the reaction he got because of simply going after the dragon what will the village do when they found out he had released it?

He shook his head, better to not think of it yet.

 _ **[Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.]**_

"Only you can make an innocent branch look so dangerous," Jack laughed.

Hiccup's lips twitched. He was the only one as everyone else laughed.

 _ **[He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.]**_

Everyone immediatly quietens realizing that something is going happen. Although nobody was sure if it was something good. And judging by Hiccup trying to disappear inside his chair, well, it musn't be good.

 _ **[He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK): Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED) Yes! He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

In the theater the vikings cheered.

The eight didn't know whether to congratulate Hiccup or not. That is until they remembered all the things he had said before about not wanting to be like other vikings. All in all they decided that the best thing to do was stay quiet.

 **[It suddenly shifts.]**

The vikings stopped cheering and finally took in the graveness of the situation.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoa!**

 _ **[Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

 **(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

Hiccup whimpered.

The others sat on the edge of their seats waiting for what will happen next.

Merida glanced at the viking boy next to her and sloely took his hand in hers. When he didn't remove his hand she relaxed and he squeezed her hand. A small smile appeared on Merida's face.

 _ **[Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed): I did this.**

"Hiccup, what are you-"

 _ **[He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. ]**_

 _ **[As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. ]**_

 _ **[It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.]**_

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! YOU LET THE DRAGON ESCAPE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THE PRIDE OF BERK. A REAL VIKING. AND YOU LET THE-"

Stoick suddenly stopped yelling.

Confused everyone followed the trail of ice staraight to a very angry spirit of winter. Next to him the rest of the teens (the big eight XD) stood all wearing similiar expressions.

But before anyone could say anything a violet blast shot through the air. Startled everyone ducked for cover.

"Night Fury!" a viking yelled.

While everyone looked for a place to hide Hiccup stood up and watched as Toothless rode through the air pefectly. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Toothless couldn't fly by himself so that meant...

I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL

 _Everybody get ready 'cause here we go_

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw the person ridding Toothless. It was that girl called Hope. Behing them more dragons flew blasing shots of fire.

I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE

 _Gotta flame that's taking over the globe_

 **Fire away, fire away**

ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS

 _Yeah burning through the chains that hold_

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

ALL YOU EVER DID WAS BREAK ME

 _No matter what your past is, leave it in the ashes_

 **Fire away, fire away**

YEAH, YOU WREAK ME

Hope laughed as she threw her hands in the air just as an explosion erupted behind her in slow motion.

I PUT YOU HIGH IN THE SKY

 _Gonna set it off watch it explode_

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

AND NOW, YOU'RE NOT COMING DOWN

 _Gonna light it up like it's pyro_

Vi slapped her forehead and Hello fell to the floor clutching her stomach. She rolled on the floor laughing.

IT SLOWLY TURNED, YOU LET ME DOWN

 _It's no secret I know you feel it_

AND NOW, WE'RE ASHES ON THE GROUND

 _We're coming alive_

 **I am titanium**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

(My sister wanted me to write that down since the intro. but i didn't want to write that down. I figured this was a good place to actually put it)

Elsa looked around confused, "Where's the music comming from?"

Besides her Anna and Rapunzel shrugged wondering the same thing.

Slowly Hope decended on Toothless. Once on the ground Hope walked to her sisters. She didn't say anything as she sat on her seat.

Meanwhile, Toothless ran to his rider and knocked him to the ground, licking him all over.

Hiccup laughed. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out."

Soon enough intoductions were made (i'm too lazy to actually write all that down) with the vikings sending discreet glances their way and the big eight getting aquaintanced with Toothless.

Meanwhile, the teens of Berk were gobsmacked that Hiccup the Useless was able to tame and befriend a dragon, a Night Fury at that.

They weren't really confortable with the idea of one of their own, especially little Hiccup being around one of them.

Soon enough everyone settled down again, Toothless sat next to Hiccup on a big rock, and waited for the next scene to begin.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **[Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

Flynn groaned while the rest laughed.

Hiccup sunk down in his seat.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT): Dad. Uh...**

 _ **[Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.]**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 _ **[Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.]**_

Everyone was still laughing as this happened. The result ended with many coughing trying to get air. An impossible feat so far.

Well, everyone exept for a guilt ridden Stoick who knew what was coming next.

 **HICCUP: I've decided I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK: I think it's time you learn to fight dragons.**

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 **(BOTH) What?**

More roaring laughter.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, you go first.**

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING): Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

Jack leaned forward to look at Hiccup, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Flynn nodded along with the rest totally agreeing with Jack.

Hiccup raised his hands and shrugged. "I was under preasure. I don't do well under preasure."

"We noticed," Kristoff muttered.

Anna hit his shoulder.

Merida looked at the gangly teenager next to her and sighed softly at his adorkableness. (I know that they don't know what that is, but let's just pretend they do.)

 **STOICK: -You'll need this.**

 _ **[Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.]**_

"That should have given it away if the talking didn't."

 **HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

"No I don't."

 **HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

"What I said."

 **STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

"Apparently he can't."

 **STOICK: This is serious son!**

"Of course it is." Note the sarcasm.

"Mmmhmmm."

"What now?" Merida asked exasperated. (I figured that it's hard to talk- write like the scotish so i'm giving up on that. Just imagine her talking with the accent).

Everyone turned to glare at Hiccup but were surprised to see his lips frozen shut. And Hiccup glaring at Jack. Jack on the other hand looked confused.

"It wasn't me," he said as an explanation raising his hands.

Nobody believed him exept for Anna who was intently staring at a platanium blonde who looked oddly smug about something. Her suspicions were confirmed when she winked. Anna blinked slowly.

Meanwhile Jack kept getting congratulated on finally shutting up Hiccup and commenting on how they could finally watch the movie in piece. Exasperated Jack gave up trying to defend himself and looked to the back where the Crazies were giggling about something. He frowned.

Toothless smiled in satisfaction as Hiccup gave up glaring at Jack and petted him.

 _ **[Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.]**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us.**

Everyone waited for Hiccup to say something before remembering that he couldn't talk.

 **No more of...**

 **(GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

Merida growled lowly. If she got her hands on...

She jumped when she felt an arm wound around her shoulders but didn't move.

 **HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK: DEAL?!**

 _ **[Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument].**_

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED): Deal.**

 _ **[Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.]**_

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to glare at Stoick.

"Hiccup?" Stoick growled.

For once Hiccup was glad he couldn't speak and settled for shrugging.

 _ **[Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.]**_

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _ **[Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.]**_

 **GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

"YEAH!" The teens cheered. They would finally get their moment of glory and everyone would forgett about Useless and the Night Fury.

 _ **[The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.]**_

"That's... interesting," Rapunzel said.

Flynn's eyes flickered to her before returning to the movie. Three words on his mind. The Ugly Duckling.

 **ASTRID: No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

By now everyone who wasn't a viking stared at the teens on the screen before looking at the real teens in disgust.

 **HICCUP (O.S.): Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

A few chuckles broke out. Trust Hiccup to lighten the mood up.

 _ **[The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.]**_

 **TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

"His dad," Anna said in a duh tone.

 **GOBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"How is that an honor?" Flynn asked.

Gobber opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a few glares. He grumbled turning back to the movie.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

 _ **[The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.]**_

"Ruude," Anna said. It seemed that since Hiccup couldn't speak his sarcasm other had taken the liberty to do so for him.

 **TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

"I'll give you cool," Jack whispered freezing Tuff's butt to his chair.

Tuff screamed and tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. Soon he was shivering. Hiccup looked at Jack thankfully and nodded his thanks since he couldn't speak.

 _ **[Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.]**_

 **GOBBER (cheery, in confidence): Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Was that supposed to help," Merida deadpanned.

Gobber shrugged.

 _ **[GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 _ **[Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.]**_

In the theater the teens scoot away from 'Legs.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath): Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself): Jaw strength, eight.**

 _ **[Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.]**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"Let me guess," Kristoff said, "he believes in learning on the job."

 **GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job.**

"I stand corrected."

 **[BAM!]**

 _ **[A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP: A doctor?**

"That's afterward."

 **FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

"How do you even get that?"

 **ASTRID: A shield.**

 **GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

 _ **[The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 _ **[Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.]**_

 **TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

"Technically it's not yours." Everyone groaned. Seens like the ice had melted.

 **RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

Merida glared at him. Tuff shrunk into his chair.

 _ **[Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.]**_

 **RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

Everyone groaned. "You just gave it back to him."

 _ **[The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins.]**_

 _ **[Blam! ]**_

 _ **[The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.]**_

GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED): What?!**

 **RUFFNUT (CONFUSED): What?!**

 _ **[The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.]**_

 **GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 _ **[The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.]**_

 **GRONCKLE'S POV: [- the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.]**

The vikings leaned forward in their chairs. So this was how the dragons saw. This would come in handy in the future.

Fishlegs stored that information in his brain for the dragon book.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Five!**

 **FISHLEGS: No, six.**

 **GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

 _ **[BAM! ]**_

 _ **[Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.]**_

 **GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

 _ **[Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Hiccup, get in there!**

 _ **[ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.]**_

 **SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

"You're fighting dragons and you're trying to hit on her. This is going to end badly. I can feel it..." Jack paused for dramatic effect," in my belly."

Even though everyone was confused they burst out laughing.

"Good one mate," Bunny said making North glare at both of them.

 _ **[She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.]**_

GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!

 _ **[Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.]**_

Astrid snorted while Hiccup sunk down in his chair.

 **HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING): So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTRID: No. Just you.**

"So he wins?" Flynn asked sitting up.

 _ **[Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.]**_

"Never mind."

 **GOBBER: One shot left!**

"Wait. Why isn't he out?" Elsa asked.

The rest nodded.

 _ **[Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED): Hiccup!**

"HICCUP!" Everyone sat at the edge of their seats.

 _ **[The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.]**_

"NOOO"

Hiccup smiled reasurringly at Merida.

 _ **[Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.]**_

The theater sighed in relief.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it): And that's six!**

 _ **[Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.]**

"WHAT?!"

Gobber chuckled nervously.

 _ **[Slam!]**_

 _ **[Lock.]**_

 _ **[Gobber turns to the recruits.]**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Remember... a dragon will always,**

 _ **(with a stern look to HICCUP**_ **)** **always go for the kill.**

 _ **[He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.]**_

"Oh no."

I am back, BABY!

Sorry for the long wait, but here is a lengthy chapter to keep you all satisfied until the next update.

Oh, and before I forget (again) Elsa is wearing her coronation dress.

 **Enjoy**

 **VOTE**

 **FOLLOW**

 **COMMENT**


End file.
